


Euphoric

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drinking, M/M, Marauders' Era, Oral Sex, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Too much whiskey and too much want.





	Euphoric

**Author's Note:**

> Smut Warning

No one was really sure how they ended up with so much Fire Whiskey. It was probably because all the boys got over enthusiastic when purchasing alcohol, and so now there was more than plenty for all of Gryffindor. Sirius was intentionally beyond drunk. It had been a rough day, and he had drunk to forget his fucked up family. Remus hadn't planned to drink very much, but he did end up drunker than he meant to be. Everyone else had gone to bed, and Remus had noticed that Sirius' bed was empty. Sighing, he went downstairs to check on the other boy.

As he entered the common room, he saw Sirius sitting in front of the fire with a bottle still in his hand.

"Sirius, mate, you alright?" Remus walked up to take the bottle, knowing that Sirius was sufficiently inebriated. 

"Yeah, just going over all the reasons I'm not loved," chuckled Sirius wryly.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." Remus led Sirius upstairs by the arm.

As Remus lay Sirius down on his bed, Sirius pulled him down as well. 

"Please, don't leave me," Sirius begged. Taken aback by the uncharacteristic behavior, Remus complied and crawled into bed with his drunk friend. "Don't hate me for this." Before Remus could ask what he meant, Sirius had covered the werewolf's lips with his own whiskey tasting mouth. Remus automatically responded by kissing him back. There was some part in the back of his mind that told him they were too drunk for this, but Remus had wanted this for long enough that he ignored that voice. The kissing became more desperate and sloppy. Remus actually let out a whimper as Sirius pulled his lips away. 

He didn't remain disappointed for long as Sirius clumsily stripped his own top and Remus' as well before nibbling and marking down Remus' chest. The more Sirius marked, and the further down his torso the marks were, the more his arousal grew. Remus, who had already been in his boxer when he went to get Sirius in the first place, was sure he was aware of the obvious physical reaction. Sirius pulled the thin material away, descending his mouth onto Remus. An involuntary gasp escaped as he felt a tongue run its way up his length. This felt way too good, and if the pace kept this way, he would finish way too soon. Before he could gain control of himself, he felt the tightening around his hips towards his groin. A euphoric feeling stronger than he was used to overcame him. Sirius lay back next to him, his boxers wet. The dark-haired boy's eyes began to droop, and Remus realized he was falling asleep. 

"Love you, Moony," he mumbled as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"I love you too." Remus kissed the sleeping boy's head. And there he fell asleep, content and wrapped in the embrace of the one person he loved most.


End file.
